


Eternity

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, canon character death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this is it, huh? Stuck here for all eternity?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

She’s not surprised that he comes to her, but she is surprised that he doesn’t immediately start attacking her.

She had returned back to the cave where she died. She doesn’t really know why, but she thinks that maybe it’s a ghost thing. Maybe you’re drawn to the place where you died.

Grams isn’t with her this time. Bonnie had asked for some time alone to process and Grams had gladly given it to her (although, she has a sinking suspicion that Grams is still keeping an eye on her anyway).

She looks at him, surprised as he takes a seat next to her.

“I feel so cheated,” she says. Before she even knows what she’s saying the words are slipping out. “I’ll never get to go to college or fall in love or get married…have babies…or grandbabies.” She feels warm tears leaking out of her eyes and quickly wipes them away.

She doesn’t regret bringing Jeremy to life one bit, but that doesn’t make her feel any less _miserable_ about it all.

“You’re the one who chose to lift the veil back up,” Kol replies petulantly.

“You were trying to kill my friends…almost all of them were,” she answers.

“They killed me,” he shoots back. “Just think: if you all had listened to me about Silas in the first place, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that we are.” A brief pause. “Why are you even here, talking to me, anyway?”

“You’re the only one who will see me,” he replies. “Witches can choose who they do and don’t appear to on the other side. The rest of us are just stuck being invisible to everyone.”

She looks at him, somewhat surprised. It’s not like she’s making a conscious decision to see him.

“So this is it, huh? Stuck here for all eternity?” Bonnie thinks that even with everything she never got the chance to do, maybe she doesn’t have it so bad. She has Grams and Grams has introduced to her to other family members that she never had the chance to meet. Somehow, in death she’s managed to have more a family than she did in life.

Kol, however, is stuck. No one to talk to, no one that will respond. If he wasn’t completely insane before, it’d be no small wonder if he is now.

“I suppose there could be worse company than a pretty little witch who’s too good for her own good,” he replies with a small smile that she’s sure he thinks is charming.

She finds herself smiling back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
